When a user of a device selects an item in an initial application running on that device to be viewed, there is a possibility that the content item can be more suitably viewed in a more suitable application other than the initial application, but that the other application may not be available on the device or known to the user. In these instances, the user is commonly required to manually identify the other application that can more suitably view the content item by, for example, searching for the other application (among many possible applications for viewing the content item) in an external source listing, such as an application database (or “application store”).
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.